List of British Birds
Order is by John Boyd III (2008-12) - - }} and Hackett et al. (2008) (2008), A phylogenetic study of birds reveals their evolutionary history, Science 320, 1763-1767 Anseriformes Anatidae *Ruddy Duck, Oxyura jamaicensis (introduced) *Black Swan, Cygnus atratus (introduced) *Mute Swan, Cygnus olor *Tundra Swan, Cygnus columbianus *Whooper Swan, Cygnus cygnus *Brent Goose, Branta bernicla *Red-breasted Goose, Branta ruficollis *Cackling Goose, Branta hutchinsii *Barnacle Goose, Branta leucopsis *Canada Goose, Branta canadensis *Snow Goose, Chen caerulescens (vagrant or escapes) *Ross's Goose, Chen rossii (escapes) *Pink-footed Goose, Anser brachyrhynchus *Greylag Goose, Anser anser *Taiga Bean Goose, Anser fabalis *Tundra Bean Goose, Anser serrirostris *Greater White-fronted Goose, Anser albifrons *Lesser White-fronted Goose, Anser erythropus *Egyptian Goose, Alpochen aegyptiacus *Common Shelduck, Tadorna tadorna *Ruddy Shelduck, Tadorna ferruginea *Harlequin Duck, Histrionicus histrionicus (vagrant) *Steller's Eider, Polysticta stelleri (vagrant) *King Eider, Somateria spectabilis (vagrant) *Common Eider, Somateria mollissima *Surf Scoter, Melanitta perspicillata (vagrant) *Velvet Scoter (or White-winged Scoterin NA), Melanitta fusca *Common Scoter, Melanitta nigra *Bufflehead, Bucephala albeola (vagrant) *Common Goldeneye, Bucephala clangula *Barrow's Goldeneye, Bucephala islandica (vagrant) *Smew, Mergellus albellus *Hooded Merganser, Lophodytes cucullatus *Goosander (or Common Merganser), Mergus merganser *Red-breasted Merganser, Mergus serrator *Wood Duck, Aix sponsa (escapes) *Mandarin Duck, Aix galericulata *Red-crested Pochard, Netta rufina *Canvasback, Aythya valisineria (vagrant) *Redhead, Aythya americana (vagrant) *Common Pochard, Aythya ferina *Ferruginous Duck, Aythya nyroca (vagrant) *Ring-necked Duck, Aythya collaris (vagrant) *Tufted Duck, Aythya fuligula *Greater Scaup, Aythya marila *Lesser Scaup, Aythya affinis (vagrant) *Baikal Teal, Anas formosa (vagrant) *Garganey, Anas querquedula *Blue-winged Teal, Anas discors *Cinnamon Teal, Anas cyanoptera (escapes) *Northern Shoveler, Anas clypeata *Gadwall, Anas strepera *Falcated Duck, Anas falcata (escapes) *Eurasian Wigeon, Anas penelope *American Wigeon, Anas americana (vagrant) *Northern Pintail, Anas acuta *Eurasian Teal, Anas crecca *Green-winged Teal, Anas carolinensis (vagrant) *Mallard, Anas platyrhynchos *American Black Duck, Anas rubripes (vagrant) Galliformes Phasianidae *Quail, Coturnix coturnix *Red-legged Partridge, Alectoris rufa *Chukar, Alectoris chukar (vagrant) *Ptarmigan, Lagopus mutus *Red Grouse - ssp. of Willow Grouse, Lagopus lagopus scoticus *Capercaillie, Tetrao urogallus *Black Grouse, Tetrao tetrix *Grey Partridge, Perdix perdix *Pheasant, Phasianus colchicus (introduced) *Golden Pheasant, Chrysolophus pictus (introduced) *Lady Amherst's Pheasant, Chrysolophus amherstiae (introduced) Phoenicopteriformes Phoenicopteridae *Greater Flamingo, Phoenicopterus roseus (escape?) *Chilean Flamingo, Phoenicopterus chilensis (escape?) Podicipediformes Podicipedidae *Little Grebe, Tachybaptus ruficollis *Pied-billed Grebe, Podilymbus podiceps (vagrant) *Red-necked Grebe, Podiceps grisegena *Great Crested Grebe, Podiceps cristatus *Slavonian Grebe or Horned Grebe, Podiceps auritus *Black-necked Grebe or Eared Grebe, Podiceps nigricollis Phaethontiformes Phaethontidae *Red-billed Tropicbird, Phaethon aethereus (vagrant) Pterocliformes Pteroclidae *Pallas's Sandgrouse, Syrrhaptes paradoxus (vagrant) Columbiformes Columbidae *Mourning Dove, Zenaida macroura (vagrant) *Laughing Dove, Streptopelia senegalensis (escape?) *Oriental Turtle Dove, Streptopelia orientalis (vagrant) *Turtle Dove, Streptopelia turtur *Collared Dove, Streptopelia decaocto *Rock Dove, Columba livia *Stock Dove, Columba oenas *Wood Pigeon, Columba palumbus Caprimulgiformes Caprimulgidae *Red-necked Nightjar, Caprimulgus ruficollis *European Nightjar, Caprimulgus europaeus *Egyptian Nightjar, Caprimulgus aegypticus (vagrant) *Commoon Nighthawk, Chordeiles minor (vagrant) Apodiformes Apodidae *Needle-tailed Swift, Hirundapus caudacutus (vagrant) *Common Swift, Apus apus *Pallid Swift, Apus pallidus (vagrant) *Alpine Swift, Apus melba (vagrant) *Little Swift, Apus affinis (vagrant) *Pacific Swift, Apus pacificus (vagrant) *White-throated Needletail, Hirundapus caudacutus (vagrant) *Chimney Swift, Chaetura pelagica (vagrant) Otidiformes Otididae *Great Bustard, Otis tarda (vagrant, reintroduced) *MacQueen's Bustard, Chlamydotis macqueenii (vagrant) *Little Bustard, Tetrax tetrax (vagrant) Cuculiformes Cuculidae *Common Cuckoo, Cuculus canorus *Oriental Cuckoo, Cuculus saturatus (vagrant) *Great Spotted Cuckoo, Clamator glandarius (vagrant) *Yellow-billed Cuckoo, Coccyzus americanus (vagrant) *Black-billed Cuckoo, Coccyzus erythrophthalmus (vagrant) Gruiformes Gruidae *Common Crane, Grus grus *Sandhill Crane, Grus canadensis Rallidae *Corn Crake, Crex crex *Water Rail, Rallus aquaticus *Spotted Crake, Porzana porzana *Sora, Porzana carolina (vagrant) *Little Crake, Porzana parva (vagrant) *Baillon's Crake, Porzana pusilla (vagrant) *Common Moorhen, Gallinula chloropus *Eurasian Coot, Fulica atra *American Coot, Fulica americana (vagrant) *Allen's Gallinule, Porphyrio alleni (vagrant) *American Purple Gallinule, Porphyrio martinica (vagrant) Gaviiformes Gaviidae *Red-throated Loon/Red-throated Diver, Gavia stellata *Black-throated Loon/Black-throated Diver, Gavia arctica *Great Northern Loon/Great Northern Diver, Gavia immer *Yellow-billed Loon/White-billed Diver, Gavia adamsii (vagrant) *Pacific Loon/Pacific Diver, Gavia pacifica (vagrant?) Procellariiformes Oceanitidae *Wilson's Storm-Petrel, Oceanites oceanicus (vagrant) Diomedeidae *Black-bowed Albatross, Thalassarche melanophris (vagrant) Hydrobatidae *European Storm-Petrel/British Storm-Petrel, Hydrobates pelagicus *Leach's Storm-Petrel, Cymochorea leucorhoa *Swinhoe's Storm-Petrel, Cymochorea monorhis (vagrant) *Band-rumped Storm-Petrel / Madeiran Storm-Petrel, Thalobata castro (vagrant) Procellariidae *Northern Fulmar, Fulmarus glacialis *Fea's Petrel, Pterodroma feae (vagrant?) *Black-capped Petrel, Pterodroma hasitata (accidental) *Cory's Shearwater, Calonectris diomedea *Sooty Shearwater, Puffinus griseus *Great Shearwater, Puffinus gravis *Manx Shearwater, Puffinus puffinus *Balearic Shearwater, Puffinus mauretanicus (rare passage migrant) *Mediterranean Shearwater/Yelkouan Shearwater, Puffinus yelkouan *Barolo Shearwater, Puffinus baroli (vagrant, split from Little Shearwater) *Bulwer's Petrel, Bulweria bulwerii (vagrant) *Zino's Petrel, Pterodroma madeira (vagrant?) Ciconiiformes Ciconiidae *White Stork, Ciconia ciconia *Black Stork, Ciconia nigra (vagrant) Suliformes Fregatidae *Magnificent Frigatebird, Fregata magnificens (vagrant) *Ascension Frigatebird, Fregata aquila (vagrant) Sulidae *Northern Gannet, Morus bassanus Phalacrocoracidae *Great Cormorant, Phalacrocorax carbo *European Shag, Phalacrocorax aristotelis *Double-crested Cormorant, Phalacrocorax auritus (accidental/very rare vagrant) Ardeiformes Ardeidae *Great Bittern, Botaurus stellaris *American Bittern, Botaurus lentiginosus (vagrant) *Little Bittern, Ixobrynchus minutus (vagrant) *Black-crowned Night-Heron, Nycticorax nycticorax (vagrant) *Cattle Egret, Bubulcus ibis (vagrant) *Great Egret, Casmerodius albus (vagrant) *Grey Heron, Ardea cinerea *Great Blue Heron, Ardea herodias (vagrant) *Purple Heron, Ardea purpurea (vagrant) *Green Heron, Butoroides virescens (vagrant) *Squacco Heron, Ardeola ralloides (vagrant) *Little Egret, Egretta garzetta (vagrant) *Snowy Egret, Egretta thula (vagrant) Threskiorithidae *Glossy Ibis, Plegadis falinellus *Eurasian Spoonbill, Platalea leucorodia Charadriiformes Burhinidae Recurvirostridae Charadriidae Pluvialidae Haematopodidae Scolopacidae Glareolidae Laridae Stercorariidae Alcidae Accipitriformes Pandionidae *Osprey, Pandion haliaetus Accipitridae Strigiformes Tytonidae Strigidae Bucerotiformes Upupidae Coraciiformes Meropidae Coraciidae Alcedinidae Piciformes Picidae Falconiformes Falconidae Psittaciformes Psittacidae *Rose-ringed Parakeet, Psittacula krameri Passeriformes Tyrannidae Oriolidae Vireonidae Laniidae Corvidae Remizidae Paridae Panuridae Alaudidae Hirundinidae Acrocephalidae Locustellidae Cisticolidae Aegithalidae Cettiidae Phylloscopidae Sylviidae Sittidae Tichodromadidae Certhiidae Troglodytidae Regulidae Bombycillidae Mimidae Sturnidae Cinclidae Turdidae Muscicapidae Prunellidae Passeridae Motacillidae Fringillidae Calcariidae Parulidae Icteridae Emberizidae Passerellidae Cardinalidae References Category:Lists *